Snape's Diary
by happylittlesquid
Summary: Albus oblige Snape à tenir un journal. Voici ledit journal.
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Snape's Diary

 **Sommaire** : Albus impose à Snape de tenir un journal pour extérioriser tout ce qu'il pense. Voici ledit journal.

 **Disclaimer** : Est-il besoin de préciser que JKR n'est pas moi ?

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Samedi 21 Décembre 1995 :

Je ne sais même pas quoi écrire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Albus m'a limite imposé de faire ça. En fait non, pas « limite », il m'a totalement imposé de faire ça. Et j'ai aucune envie de l'écouter, moi, le vieux, mais bon comme il passe son temps à lire dans mon esprit pour « vérifier ma loyauté » je ne peux pas y échapper. Quoi, j'ai promis que je le ferais, pas que je parlerais de lui en bien. Faut pas déconner non plus.

DONC, reprenons. Posons les bases. Severus Tobias Snape, 35 ans, 1m87, Serpentard de mon état. De base, je ne tenais pas de journal, ne prévoyais pas de tenir un journal, et tout se passait très bien. Mais papi Dumbledore s'est dit que j'étais un poil stressé (il a toujours été perspicace lui), et m'a imposé d'en tenir un sous prétexte que ça me permettrait d' « extérioriser mes pensées » et qu'ainsi je me sentirais mieux. Je suis pas persuadé de la psychologie derrière tout ça, mais bon si je dois prendre 10 minutes de temps en temps pour raconter ma vie à un cahier pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, alors ainsi soit-il.

Albus m'a « recommandé » de lister toutes les choses qui peuvent ajouter du stress dans ma vie, alors, en vrac :

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est désagréablement vivant

\- Je dois aller lui rendre des visites beaucoup trop régulières, où il passe son temps à me Doloriser et à lire dans mon esprit, afin de jouer l'agent double pour l'Ordre

\- En parlant d'Ordre, ses quartiers généraux sont chez Black, donc je dois aussi aller beaucoup trop régulièrement chez lui, et rester POLI sinon Dumbledore s'énerve

\- Ombrage existe et je dois la voir tous ! les ! jours ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à ne pas être assis à côté d'elle pendant les repas, si je dois voir son visage hideux dès le matin je risque de vomir dans ma tasse de café, mais rien que savoir qu'elle est là suffit à donner la nausée

\- Albus veut que je donne des cours d'Occlumancie à Harry Stupide Potter. Je comprends bien qu'avec l'attaque perpétrée contre Arthur Weasley et le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse entrer dans sa tête, Potter a besoin de pouvoir se défendre. Je comprends aussi que je suis le meilleur Occlumens de Poudlard, et potentiellement de Grande-Bretagne, mis à part Bubus lui-même et Tu-Sais-Qui qui se démerde pas mal. Mais pourquoi, nom d'une potion de Ratatinage, c'est moi qui doit me coller des heures sups à fréquenter Potter alors que je le vois déjà assez souvent ? Putain, me dire que je vais perdre tous mes mardis et jeudis soirs pour ça, ça me fume. Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez occupé avec mon rôle de double-agent-double et mon boulot.

\- Parce que oui en plus de tout ça je dois faire cours à quasiment 400 élèves, donc ça veut dire préparer des cours, faire lesdits cours, corriger des centaines de copies, et devoir écouter les idioties déblatérées par les cornichons qui me servent d'élèves à longueur de temps.

Et encore je parle pas des trucs un peu moins stressants du quotidien, tels que Draco Malfoy qui est d'une connerie infinie mais que je dois faire semblant d'admirer parce que son père, qui est tout aussi stupide, est un des Mangemorts que je dois régulièrement côtoyer. Ou encore Ombrage qui fais ses inspections à la con dans nos cours. Ou le Secret Santa du personnel de Poudlard; je suis tombé sur Aurora Sinistra, et à part un truc bateau type livre sur l'Astronomie je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir. On ouvre les cadeaux dans 4 jours, c'est su-per.

Enfin bref. Je vois pas bien quoi écrire de plus pour aujourd'hui. Je suppose que je vais stopper la thérapie expérimentale d'Albus ici.


	2. Et Joyeux Noël à tous

Mardi 24 Décembre 1995 :

Joie et bonheur intense en cette veille de Noël : alors que tous les ans, Potter reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, afin de ne pas passer les fêtes avec les Dursleys (et je le comprends tout à fait, connaissant Pétunia, mais j'ai pas forcément envie de passer tous mes Noëls avec lui. Oui je sais, je ne rentre pas chez moi non plus. J'ai pas dit que j'étais toujours logique), cette année il le passe au Square Grimmaurd. Cela m'en-chante.

Sinon, pour le cadeau d'Aurora, j'ai enfin trouvé : j'ai créé une potion qui, dans un récipient transparent, permet d'y observer les galaxies. Ça a été galère, et j'ai dû substituer le poil de chien nécessaire à la concoction de la potion par un poil de chat (hors de question d'aller demander un poil à Black. Je me respecte. Et c'est une demande beaucoup trop étrange, je me vois pas bien arriver chez lui en mode « Hey ça va ? Dis je peux avoir un de tes poils ? C'est pour un cadeau »), mais j'y suis enfin parvenu. Je suis maintenant l'esprit léger et détendu, et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre demain midi pour pouvoir manger un délicieux repas. Sans Potter.

Mercredi 25 Décembre 1995 :

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit hier. Je suis maudis, je hais la vie et la vie me hais. Non seulement Tu-Sais-Qui m'a appelé hier soir, et j'ai dû aller faire le lèche-cul devant lui pendant des heures, mais en plus à midi c'est OMBRAGE qui m'a offert un cadeau. Et elle m'a offert une cape. Rose. Que j'ai été obligé de porter pendant tout le repas sinon elle se serait sentie offensée. Et vu les temps qui courent, on ne peut pas se permettre d'offenser la Grande Inquisitrice de mes couilles là. Fin bref, sous les regards menaçants d'Albus et de Minerva, j'ai abandonné ma belle et confortable cape noire pour porter l'horreur de l'autre décérébrée, et Albus a demandé à l'autre idiot de Colin Creevey, qui est resté pour les vacances aussi, de prendre une photo de groupe. Où je porte toujours la cape. Je dois d'ailleurs m'arranger pour réquisitionner cet appareil photo avant que ladite photo ne soit vue par qui que ce soit.

Alors tu pourrais te dire, bon c'est fini maintenant fin de journée pépère. Mais non, il faut que ce soir j'aille Square Grimmaurd pour faire un rapport sur les activités récentes de Tu-Sais-Qui et des Mangemorts. Comme si mon Noël n'était pas assez gâché comme ça. Demain, je ne sors pas de mon lit.

Jeudi 26 Décembre 1995 :

Je confirme que je reste dans mon lit toute la journée. Hier soir, Albus a eut l'audace de dire que puisque c'était Noël, il fallait que Black et moi donnions l'exemple au monde et que nous ayons des « relations fraternelles ». Cette bonne blague.

Black et moi, on en a parlé une fois cette été. Du fait que puisqu'on allait devoir « collaborer » dans cette tâche qu'est « faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres », autant ne pas se compliquer mutuellement la tâche. Alors on essaye de s'ignorer au maximum quand on est contraints de rester plus de sept secondes dans la même pièce, et on a une liste de sujets de discorde qu'on doit éviter, mais y a des fois où trop c'est trop, et où on se fout sur la gueule, comme quand on était à Poudlard.

Bon, par contre on n'a jamais dit à personne qu'on a une sorte de traité de paix, sinon papi Citron va s'emballer et vouloir nous marier dans dix jours.

Enfin bref, quand j'ai enfin eut fini de faire mon rapport, Alastor « Fol Œil et-que-je-regarde-à-travers-ton-âme » Maugrey a, comme d'habitude, déclaré qu'il fallait douter de moi, que je ne suis qu'un traître et que mon seul but et de m'agenouiller devant Tu-Sais-Qui et de lui livrer Potter sur un plateau. Comme si je n'avais pas eu déjà 877 000 occasions de le faire, et que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Bref. Suite à ça, Albus a déclaré qu'il fallait qu'on s'aime les uns les autres et qu'on se fasse confiance, ou je ne sais quelle connerie du style, j'ai cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où Maugrey a parlé du fait que je suçais probablement Tu-Sais-Qui en plus du reste. Un homme charmant. Même Sirius Black a eut l'air choqué, et Molly s'est énervée sur lui comme quoi il y avait des enfants dans la maison et qu'ils pouvaient entendre et qu'il ne fallait pas les choquer parce qu'ils sont encore trop petits pour ce genre de choses et qu'il ne faut pas leur donner des idées et bref je m'égare.

Tout ça pour dire, cette journée d'hier m'a épuisé. Là il est 14h, je n'ai toujours pas bougé de mon lit, j'ai fini mon devoir d'écrire dans ce stupide journal pour la journée (c'est Bubus qui sera content), et j'ai une tasse de thé et « Les Merveilleux Vagabonds de Wigtown » de Kennilworthy Whisp à portée de main. Quoi, on peut être un prof de potions pas particulièrement enjoué dans la vie et apprécier la beauté du Quidditch.


	3. Un début de janvier compliqué

Jeudi 09 Janvier 1996 :

J'ai officiellement 36 ans. Et comme chaque année, ça n'intéresse pas grand monde. Y compris moi. Quand j'étais gosse, mes parents se fichaient tellement de moi et de mon existence que mon anniversaire n'a jamais eu une quelconque importance : j'étais pas un enfant désiré, jamais mes parents n'ont été heureux que je sois en vie, et ils n'y a donc jamais eu une quelconque célébration pour fêter ma naissance. Et comme en plus on n'avait pas d'argent, qu'on m'offre un cadeau était totalement impensable. Les seules fois où mon anniversaire a eu de l'importance, c'est entre ma première et ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Là, Lily m'offrait chaque année un petit quelque chose. La première année, quand elle me l'a souhaité et qu'elle m'a tendu un paquet, j'ai complètement halluciné et pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ensuite, j'y ait pris goût, mais quand, connard que je suis, je l'ai insultée en cinquième année (pourquoi, alors que j'étais déjà déprimé, je dois en plus me battre la coulpe), tout ça a cessé. Les années suivantes, elle me souhaitait quand même un joyeux anniversaire, mais finies les petites attentions comme avant.

Bref. Sale envie de chialer d'un coup.

Tout ça pour dire que de base, mon anniversaire n'a jamais revêtu la moindre importance, mais que depuis le décès de Lily, c'est encore plus le cas. Minerva et Albus me le souhaitent, s'ils y pensent, et papi Brossard s'extasie sur le fait que j'ai grandi et que « je vous ai connu enfant mon petit Severus cela fait déjà… quel âge avez vous déjà… 36 ans ? Cela fait déjà 26 ans que je vous connais ? Par Merlin, mais que le temps passe vite ! », mais ça s'arrête là.

Tu imagines donc ma surprise, petit journal thérapeutique, quand aujourd'hui, en repartant de Square Grimmaurd, après mon rapport sur les activités de Tu-Sais-Qui lors du nouvel an, Black m'a lancé « Eh Servillus, bon anniversaire ! ». Ce qui amène tant de questions. Déjà, comment il connaît la date de mon anniversaire ? Ensuite, quelle mouche l'a piquée pour que non content de ne m'avoir insulté que trois fois pendant que j'étais là, il me souhaite mon anniversaire ?

J'avoues que je suis perturbé. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'à force de temps, lui et moi finiront par pouvoir être dans la même pièce au même moment en étant **sincèrement** civilisés ? Le temps nous le dira, mais après tout nous sommes maintenant tous les deux des adultes, bien loin des personnes que nous étions lors de nos études à Poudlard, et il se pourrait tout simplement que nous ayons muri.

Samedi 11 Janvier 1996 :

Je retire absolument TOUT ce que j'ai écrit il y a deux jours. Black n'est qu'un connard fini. J'ai dû retourner à Square Grimmaurd pour informer Potter qu'à partir de la rentrée, il devra prendre des leçons d'Occlumancie avec moi. Black, abruti qu'il est, a commencé à s'énerver, et je ne sais même plus comment on en est arrivé là, mais on a sortis nos baguettes pour se battre. Potter s'est mis entre nous deux, comme s'il pensait qu'il pouvait nous empêcher de nous battre alors que ça fait bientôt 30 ans qu'on passe notre temps à se battre et que même Dumbledore n'a jamais pu empêcher ça. Miss Granger et la famille Weasley sont entrés dans la cuisine à ce moment là, et je me suis cassé. Pas que ça à foutre de rester dans sa cuisine pourrie, à l'autre. Nan mais sérieux j'hallucine, je vais me casser le cul à enseigner l'Occlumancie à Potter, pendant que Black reste chez lui à se tourner les pouces et à ne rien faire pour l'Ordre, contrairement à moi !

Enfin bref, il reste deux jours avant que lesdites leçons d'Occlumancie ne commencent. J'espère vraiment qu'en plus de me faire perdre du temps, Potter ne me donnera pas des envies de meurtre.

Lundi 13 Janvier 1996 :

Eh bien si. Si si. Il est obtus, obstiné, têtu, et en plus il refuse de faire ce qu'on lui dit. Je lui dis de vider son esprit, et il pense au chien de sa tante. Comme si je n'avais pas un temps précieux à perdre avec ces conneries.

Je suis fatigué, petit journal imposé par Dumby. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle quasiment toutes les nuits en ce moment, et le jour je suis en cours. Les seuls moments où je pourrais me reposer, c'est-à-dire les week-ends, je dois les passer en briefings pour l'Ordre ou en réunions professorales secrètes pour tenter de combattre Ombrage et les idiots du Ministère. J'aimerais juste une journée où je peux vraiment me détendre et ne rien faire, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'arrivera que quand je serai mort. Ce qui risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu, si ça continue à ce rythme.


	4. Batifolage Ombrage

Mardi 21 Janvier 1996 :

Je suis littéralement sur le cul. Je savais déjà que Rusard avait un grain, mais alors là c'est la queue d'Éruptif qui fait déborder la potion de Régénération sanguine. Il. Drague. Ombrage.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne semble pas repoussée par Rusard.

Je suis horrifié. Imagine s'ils finissent vraiment ensemble. Et qu'ils ont des enfants.

Brrrrr non. Non non non. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se reproduisent. L'opération « Empêchons ces deux horreurs de copuler » est lancée. Je dois maintenant embarquer les autres profs avec moi, mais vu le dégoût qu'Ombrage nous inspire à tous ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

Jeudi 30 Janvier 1996 :

Je pensais pas écrire ça un jour, mais les jumeaux Weasley sont des génies. Ils ont réussi à refourguer leurs bonbons (je crois avoir entendu le nom « Pastille de Gerbe », à vérifier) diaboliques aux toutous d'Ombrage. D'habitude, ces trucs sont horribles, car ils causent le chaos en cours (depuis que ces bonbons circulent dans Poudlard, je crois qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul de mes cours avec des Griffondors sans au moins trois évanouissements), mais dès qu'il s'agit de pourrir la vie d'Ombrage, j'approuve totalement. Voir tous ces idiots de la Brigade Inquisitoriale vomir dans leur assiette pendant le repas de ce soir était grandiose. En tant que Directeur de la maison Serpentard (je suis le seul prof Serpentard alors Bubus m'a foutu au poste de Directeur de maison sans que je ne demande rien et parfois ça me pourrit la vie mais là je suis trop heureux pour me plaindre) j'ai dû escorter tous les « malades » à l'infirmerie, et j'ai perdu 2 heures de ma vie à répéter à Malfoy fils qu'il n'allait pas mourir incessamment sous peu et qu'il était quand même digne et noble même quand il vomissait, mais ça valait totalement le coup. Il faut que je me renseigne sur ces créations des jumeaux Weasleys : si des potions sont impliquées dans le processus de création, je peux peut-être « malencontreusement » leur donner des informations qui leurs seraient utiles, et contribuer à pourrir la vie d'Ombrage.


	5. Des méfaits de la fièvre

Vendredi 07 Février 1996 :

Avec Minerva et Filius, nous avons mené notre enquête et découvert que les jumeaux Weasleys vendent ce qu'ils appellent des « Boîtes à Flemme ». Il semblerait que ces boîtes contiennent des « Berlingot de Fièvre », des « Nougats Néansang », des « Pastilles de Gerbe » (les fameuses) et des « Petits-fours Tourndelœil » (qui font s'évanouir nos élèves et foutent le bordel dans nos cours). J'ai « « « accidentellement » » » laissé entendre à l'un des jumeaux (je n'ai absolument aucune idée duquel et honnêtement je m'en fiche) que l'efficacité des Pastilles de Gerbe pouvait être augmentée en utilisant du jus de Horglup. J'ai failli exploser de rire devant lui, parce que la tête qu'il a fait quand il a compris que 1) je suis au courant, 2) je ne le punis pas pour cela, et 3) je l'AIDE, était fantastique.

Mercredi 12 Février 1996 :

Je suis mourant. Enfin presque, j'ai choppé une sale grippe. Ça fait deux jours que je ne peux pas donner cours, j'ai des courbatures partout, aucun appétit, un mal de tête tenace, et Ombrage frappe à ma porte toutes les deux heures pour vérifier que je suis bien là et malade, et pas en train de faire je ne sais ce qu'elle imagine que je fais. Ce qui m'empêche de me reposer, et m'empêche par conséquent de guérir. Je pense qu'elle est définitivement conne. Poppy lui a répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il faut que je me repose si je veux être remis sur pieds le plus rapidement possible, mais cette vieille grenouille rosâtre refuse d'écouter et continue de venir me déranger. La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, je lui tousse dessus.

Jeudi 13 Février 1996 :

Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit. En vrai, je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir écrit ce que j'ai écrit hier. Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, sans savoir quand ni comment je suis arrivé là. D'après Poppy, Ombrage m'aurait assommé après que je lui ai toussé dessus (comme quoi elle aurait pas dû venir me faire chier, cette vieille conne), et Minerva m'aurait amené à l'infirmerie suite à ça. Poppy m'a filé des médicaments contre la grippe et pour la bosse sur ma tête, et j'ai passé la journée à enfin VRAIMENT me reposer, sans quelqu'un qui vient m'emmerder toutes les 3 minutes.

Poppy m'a dit que j'ai halluciné à cause de la fièvre, et que je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il y avait des Mangemorts avec des masques d'Anonymous à la place de leurs masques normaux qui se baladaient dans l'infirmerie, et qu'ils m'engueulaient parce que je n'avais pas mis mon écharpe avant de sortir assister au dernier match de Quidditch, et que c'était pour ça que j'étais malade. Je ne sais pas trop ce que mon inconscient a tenté de me communiquer, parce que si ma vie d'espion m'a appris un truc, c'est que les Mangemorts sont tout sauf aux petits soins des gens qui sont malade; ils sont plus le type à balancer des Doloris à tout va qu'autre chose.

Fin bref, du coup Poppy veut que je me repose encore aujourd'hui et demain, et ensuite normalement je devrais aller mieux et lundi je pourrais reprendre les cours. D'un côté ça me fait grave chier parce que j'ai pas envie de redonner cours à tous ces idiots qui ne comprennent rien à la beauté des potions; de l'autre, j'en ai marre d'être malade, et je veux sortir de cette infirmerie le plus rapidement possible (j'ai été contraint d'entendre Longdubat et Lovegood poser des questions sur la contraception à Poppy et j'aimerais oublier cet épisode. Eux ils seront séparés à chaque cours par contre, j'ai pas envie qu'ils fassent des trucs crados sur les tables de ma salle de classe).

Samedi 14 Février 1996 (oui parce que JKR a eu un petit bug de timeline et pour cette année on est obligé d'oublier un jour de la semaine sinon ça ne concorde plus bref c'est pas bien grave mais précisons le) :

Saint-Valentin. Le vieux a autorisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui pour que les cornichons puissent batifoler à leur aise. Il a demandé aux Elfes de mettre des trucs « romantiques » partout dans le château pendant leur absence, pour que quand les débiles élèves reviennent, ils soient « agréablement surpris par l'attention touchante de moi-même à leur égard, et que les coeurs se rapprochent, d'ailleurs Minerva ce soir vous voudrez bien venir dans mes appartements, je dois vous entretenir de problèmes importants » (on dit merci Bubus et on tente d'oublier cette image mentale de lui et Minerva en train de faire des choses que la morale réprouve). Pour ce soir il a aussi prévu un « dîner romantique et rempli d'amour ». Je pense que je vais tenter de fuir totalement, et demander aux Elfes s'ils ne peuvent pas m'emmener un sandwich dans mes appartements pour que j'échappe à ce massacre.

Attention, je dis pas que je hais le concept d'amour ou de Saint-Valentin. Au contraire, soit disant que c'est une bonne chose pour les gens qui le vivent. Je hais juste ça quand Albus est impliqué. Il a un don particulier pour rendre tout ça vomitif à souhaits.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous sommes les témoins malheureux de la romance entre Rusard et Ombrage. Et ça aussi, c'est vomitif à souhaits. Brrr j'en ai des frissons. J'espère vraiment qu'on va éviter ce couple de l'enfer.

UPDATE : j'ai écrit les événements du début de cette journée vers 16h. Il est maintenant 22h30, je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi, j'ai pris trois douche à la Bétadine pour me désinfecter, et je veux mourir. Je m'explique.

Donc, une fois que les élèves sont rentrés, le dîner a été servi dans la Grande Salle, et je n'ai pas pu y échapper parce que Dumbledore m'a menacé de décès par Maléfice de Conjonctivite. J'y suis donc allé totalement contre mon gré, et là je me suis retrouvé dans une Grande Salle totalement ROSE, avec une Dolores Stupide Ombrage folle de joie qui sautillait partout en poussant des espèces de petits cris.

Elle a rarement autant ressemblé à une grenouille que là.

Donc on s'assied, Albus se lève pour faire un discours mièvre, et là ce grand fou déclare que puisque c'est la journée de l'amour il faut célébrer ça dignement, et donc un couple va ouvrir le bal (quel bal ? y a pas de bal de prévu Bubus, on va manger fissa et aller dormir). Et il fait signe à la Grande Inquisitrice Grenouillère de se lever. Et Rusard la rejoint et lui prend la main ? À ce stade là petit journal, Filius me regarde d'un air totalement désespéré, Pomona se saisit de son couteau pour tenter de s'éventrer et éviter le spectacle de Rusard et Ombrage qui dansent le tango argentin, et moi je pries très très fort pour que Tu-Sais-Qui m'appelle et me délivre de cette horreur. Même les Serpentards, qui ont pourtant des affinités avec Ombrage, semblent complètement dépassés par les événements, les jumeaux Weasley sont morts de rire, Miss Granger pleure, et Ginny Weasley se balance d'avant en arrière en marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde est en détresse, sauf Albus qui applaudit en rythme avec la musique. Je veux mourir. Et ces deux horreurs dansantes auront réussi à me dégoûter de la musique de Carlos Gardel, c'est impardonnable.

Fort heureusement pour nous, une fois ce douloureux spectacle terminé, ils ne se sont pas embrassés. Merlin a entendu nos suppliques, et nous a épargné ça. Donc ils retournent s'asseoir, Hagrid range le cabas qui lui a servit de sac à vomi, et nous pouvons enfin commencer à manger. Le repas se passe bien, on mange des mets de qualité, bref on pourrait penser que le cauchemar est fini. TU PARLES. À la fin du repas, nous nous levons tous, et je me retrouve je ne sais trop comment pas loin d'Ombrage. Mon instinct de survie m'a soufflé de m'éloigner, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Mais quelle erreur. Albus a fait un mouvement de sa baguette, et « My Heart Will Go On » s'est lancée. Il est fort papi Mougeot, parce que « Titanic » ne sort que dans deux ans. Comme quoi la magie c'est vraiment incroyable.

Brrrref, donc cette chanson se lance, et là, on ne sait pas pourquoi, Ombrage pète littéralement un câble, pousse un cri suraigu et elle me SAUTE DANS LES BRAS ? Donc j'ai fait la seule chose logique à faire, je l'ai lâchée en hurlant de détresse. Rusard l'a rattrapée je ne sais comment, elle nous a sorti un « oh mon héros », et moi j'étais derrière, sous le choc, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, pendant que Minerva tentait de me dire que c'était fini, que j'avais été très courageux, et que ça n'arriverait plus jamais, et que Poppy prenait mon pouls pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas mort sur le coup.

Après quelques minutes de stupeur totale je me suis repris, Minerva m'a accompagné à mes appartements après que j'ai convaincu Poppy que je n'avais pas besoin de calmants, et c'est là que je me suis retrouvé à prendre des douches de bétadine répétées pour tenter d'éliminer toute trace de ce contact physique. Je suis totalement traumatisé. Je vais prendre une fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve et j'espère que demain je ne me souviendrai pas de cet événement.


	6. Make Wizardry Great Again

Vendredi 20 Février 1996 :

Je suis fatigué, mais fatiguéééééééé comme jamais

Hier soir Tu-Sais-Qui m'a appelé. Quand je suis arrivé chez Lucius, chez qui il squatte depuis des mois, il n'y avait personne à part lui, Lucius himself, et Peter qui se chiait littéralement dessus. Les rats ont cette sale tendance. Bref.

Donc le Lord me prend à part et veut me parler d'un de ses « Projets Secrets Ambitieux © » (il en a 7, et le seul dont il nous a parlé jusqu'à présent est un projet de loi pour interdire le prénom « Harry » dans le monde sorcier. Soit.), donc moi je suis prêt à écouter attentivement parce que ça veut dire que je peux enfin ramener des infos concrètes à l'Ordre et pas juste leur dire « Bon bah Voldetruffe veut tuer Potter et dominer le monde, hein… » à chaque réunion hebdomadaire. Donc j'écoute. Et là il m'annonce qu'il veut. construire. un. mur. pour séparer les sorciers et les moldus.

Mais il a complètement craqué ce type c'est pas possible, n'importe qui avec un tant soit peu de sens commun comprendrait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Bah lui, il pense que si. Le gars peut préparer des plans de fous pour envahir le ministère, se mettre la presse et des personnes de pouvoir dans la poche, par contre là c'est « je veux faire mumuse avec des Legos pour me séparer des moldus ».

Le pire c'est que sur le coup je n'ai pas su si je devais l'encourager dans ce projet pour qu'il soit obligé de disperser ses forces, ou si je devais lui dire que c'était des conneries monumentales qu'il me sortait là. Je crois qu'au final j'ai fait un compromis et sortit un truc du genre « Ah ouaiiiiis… ». Il est beau l'espion agent-double multi oscarisé.

Mais je me remets pas de cette idée stupide. Je veux même pas savoir quel cheminement de pensées il a suivi pour en arriver là. Fin bref ça m'a claqué, je vais me coucher.

Lundi 08 Mars 1996 :

Putain de base j'aimais pas Ombrage. Mais là je la hais vraiment. Elle a fait virer Sibylle Trelawney. Elle et moi on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tout de même c'est une collègue. Et même si elle a absolument 0 don de divination (fin si mais j'en parlerai dans un autre cahier, on va pas commencer à faire du spoil), elle est quand même quelqu'un de bien. Alcoolique, mais bien.

Minerva et Albus ont pu intervenir pour qu'au moins Sibylle puisse continuer à vivre dans le château, même si elle n'y enseigne plus, et Dumbledore l'a faite remplacer par Firenze, un des centaures qui vivent dans la Forêt Interdite. Ombrage n'a pas apprécié du tout, mais étant donné qu'elle n'est « que » Grande Inquisitrice et pas Directrice de l'école, elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur le personnel. En même temps je pense que si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait plus grand monde qui enseignerait actuellement.

De toute façon, avec les autres on pense qu'elle va édicter de nouveaux décrets éducationels éducationaux machin chose, pour avoir encore plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en a déjà. Ça va mal finir cette histoire, moi je te le dis petit cahier.

Vendredi 18 Mars 1996 :

Cet après-midi, Minerva a surpris Graham Montague et Morag MacDougal en train de faire des trucs non approuvés par la bienséance dans les serres de Chourave. Le point positif, c'est que vu que ce n'est pas Pomona qui les a surpris en fâcheuse posture, ils ne sont pas morts assommés par des mandragores à grand renfort de « MON DIEU MES PLANTES ESPÈCES DE DÉGÉNÉRÉS ». Le point négatif, c'est que parce que je suis Directeur de Serpentard il a fallu me prévenir, et cela m'a dérangé dans mon repos pré-réunion de l'Ordre de demain, et déjà ça, ça m'a soulé, mais quand en plus j'ai appris que c'est parce l'un des Poursuiveurs de mon équipe de Quidditch ne pouvait pas maitriser ses hormones et a sauté (sur) MacDougal, ça a été la goutte de xérès qui fait déborder la flasque de Sybille.

D'un commun accord avec Filius, on a décidé que leur punition serait de nettoyer de fond en comble les serres. Pas tous les deux dans la même serre au même moment, cela dit. Ça serait bête de répéter les mêmes erreurs deux fois.

N'empêche qu'ils sont un peu cons parce que nous à l'époque où on était étudiants à Poudlard et qu'on voulait batifoler on trouvait des endroits autrement plus discrets que les serres de Botanique. Fin bref j'en dis pas plus au cas où Albus lise ça un jour.

Lundi 23 Mars 1996 :

Je suis en larmes. Ombrage est en colère comme jamais, les élèves ne savent pas trop où se positionner, et moi je suis, avec tous le corps enseignant de Poudlard, et je n'en reviens pas d'écrire ça, extrêmement fier de Potter. Oui, c'est possible.

L'interview qu'il a accordée au Chicaneur est parue dans l'édition de ce matin, et ça a remué tout le château. Dans cette interview, il raconte ce qui lui est arrivé l'an dernier à la fin de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. J'ai rarement vu Ombrage autant en colère, avec ses grosses joues qui tremblent là. Elle a interdit la présence du Chicaneur dans l'école par un de ses « Décrets d'éducation » (le n° 27, me semble-t-il), alors pour contrer cela Minerva a « accidentellement » appris à ses élèves un sort de désillusion pour que si Ombrage tombe sur un des exemplaires du journal, ses pages se transforment en pages d'autres magasines ou en pages blanches; du coup, l'interview s'est diffusée dans l'école de manière pandémique, et le crapaud en chef n'a rien pu y faire.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale a passé sa journée à chercher le Chicaneur, le tout de façon particulièrement virulente parce que la majorité de ses membres a des parents Mangemorts, et que Potter cite leurs noms dans l'article. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont tenté de lancer des sorts à Potter pour se venger, et il s'est défendu, bien sûr. Ombrage aurait pu saisir cette opportunité pour faire virer Potter, mais par chance à chaque fois c'est un autre prof qui arrivait sur le lieu de l'incident, et à chaque fois on lui enlevait un truc du style 5 points, qu'on lui redonnait tout de suite après parce qu'il respirait ou une raison à la con. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui **donne** des points, en général c'est carrément l'inverse mais bon, Ombrage a interdit de mentionner cette interview alors on exprime notre approbation comme on peut.

D'après nos contacts au Ministère, une réponse de la part de Fudge lui même devrait être publiée demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais à part « nan c'est pas vrai Potter ment Dumbledore ment je suis l'incarnation même de la vérité admirez-moi » je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il pourrait dire.


	7. Une malchance persistante

Lundi 1er Avril 1996 :

On est dans la barbamerde les p'tits potes.

Aujourd'hui la Brigade Inquisitoriale a découvert le groupe de défense contre les forces du mal de Potter & Co. Donc déjà d'où les gosses jouent à la guégerre comme ça, ensuite d'où ils connaissent la salle sur demande, et enfin pourquoi, par les couilles de Merlin, Albus a prit leur défense en se sacrifiant et en étant maintenant recherché par les Aurors et la moitié du ministère ?

Parce que ces simulacres d'aire d'autoroute se sont appelés « L'Armée de Dumbledore ». Et en voyant ça Albus a voulu les protéger et a pris toute la responsabilité. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui qui a créé ce truc, et maintenant on se retrouve avec tout un tas d'élèves en retenue, à écrire avec ces plumes horribles qui vous scarifient la main, et l'Ordre se retrouve sans Albus. Minerva a prit les rênes en attendant son retour, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui faisait partie des Aurors présents quand Ombrage a voulu faire arrêter Albus, s'arrange pour lancer de fausses pistes pour ralentir les recherches des Aurors, mais tout de même sans Albus c'est la galère.

Pour les plumes du démon, nous les profs on vient de découvrir leur existence, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que l'autre monstre s'en sert; ça veut dire que non seulement on a failli à nos élèves en ne remarquant pas ce qui se passait sous notre nez, mais en plus ça veut dire qu'elle fait du mal aux élèves. Physiquement. J'dis pas que j'ai jamais fait de mal à personne mentalement, mais JAMAIS je n'ai levé la main sur un élève, et JAMAIS je ne le ferai, faut être le dernier des monstres pour faire ça. Sauf que Fudge a vite légalisé ça dans un décret, donc on ne peut pas l'empêcher. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est encourager les élèves à ne pas se révolter contre elle, et personnellement j'ai filé de l'essence de Murlap a tous les élèves, sous prétexte de devoir faire un devoir sur ses propriétés. Je sais que Miss Granger sait déjà qu'on peut soigner cette blessure avec de l'essence de Murlap, je n'ai qu'à espérer qu'elle donnera l'info à tout le monde et qu'ils en auront tous assez pour soigner leur blessure.

J'te dis, c'est la merde. J'espère que ça va vite s'arranger cette histoire, parce que sinon on va pas être bien pour contrer Tu-Sais-Qui, tiens. Et on ne peut clairement pas rester avec Ombrage qui fait sa loi dans l'école, sans personne pour la contrer.

Mardi 02 Avril 1996 :

Quand on pensait que c'était déjà l'enfer mais que non, pas tout à fait. Ombrage est devenue Directrice de l'école.

En même temps on le voyait venir, sans Dumbledore pour barrer la route et avec Fudge qui soutient à fond sa Grande Inquisitrice, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça.

Du coup avec les autres profs on va faire le maximum pour protéger les élèves et l'empêcher de continuer à les torturer avec ses maudites plumes.

Je ne suis même plus concerné par Tu-Sais-Qui, à ce stade, je veux juste que ce monstre disparaisse de mon école et cesse de traumatiser mes élèves.

Ouais jme suis ptête attaché à eux, ouais. Et alors ? Tu n'es qu'un cahier, reste à ta place.

Mercredi 03 Avril 1996 :

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Harry Foutu Potter a osé regarder dans la Pensine.

Pendant nos leçons d'Occlumancie, je mets mes souvenirs « délicats » dans une Pensine, pour que si par hasard il réussit à rentrer dans ma tête il ne voit que des trucs d'une banalité affligeante, et pas des souvenirs concernant sa mère, ou mes parents, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Sauf que là Draco Malfoy est venu me chercher pendant la leçon, pour me dire qu'on avait retrouvé Montague (il a disparu hier, honnêtement il se passe des trucs de plus en plus bizarres dans ce pays) dans les toilettes du 4ème étage (de plus en plus bizarres, je vous dis). Donc je suis parti pour le sortir de là, en disant à Potter de ne pas bouger. Et j'ai complètement oublié que je le laissais avec la Pensine. Et quand je suis revenu, après avoir amené Montague à l'infirmerie, j'ai découvert Potter la tête plongée dans la Pensine, en train de regarder mes souvenirs.

J'en tremble encore, tellement je suis en colère. Il n'a vu « que » le souvenir d'après les Buses, où Potter Senior et compagnie m'agressent, et où je traite Lily de… bref, ce souvenir là. Je l'ai sorti de la Pensine, et je ne me souviens même pas de ce que je lui ai dit tellement j'étais dans une rage folle.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il a osé faire ça, déjà, s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Mais en plus, il a vu CE souvenir là précisément, et je n'avais absolument aucune envie qu'il voit ce que son père et ses amis me faisaient subir, et ce dont je traite sa mère.

Il peut aller se brosser pour que les cours d'Occlumancie continuent. Et n'importe quel cours en fait, si il décide de sécher tous mes cours je ne lui en voudrai pas, au contraire. Je veux avoir à passer le moins de temps possible avec lui.

Vendredi 05 Avril 1996 :

Merci Merlin je peux ne pas avoir à voir Potter encore, ni aucun autre élève, ni Ombrage pendant deux semaines, parce que je suis en VACANCES, je vais DORMIR et absolument RIEN foutre. Mon Dieu je les attendais depuis tellement longtemps ces vacances, j'ai l'impression que ça fait 15 ans que je ne me suis pas reposé. Je vais vraiiiiment profiter, et honnêtement je vais pas toucher à ce cahier / journal / chose (?) pendant ces 15 jours car il ne va rien se passer, ça ne sera que farniente et détente.

Samedi 06 Avril 1996 :

Putain c'est tellement ma vie ça, je peux pas être heureux deux secondes sans qu'un truc me tombe dessus (littéralement). Hier soir, Tu-Sais-Qui m'a appelé, j'ai passé la nuit à devoir l'écouter débiter ses trucs anti-moldus et à me prendre des Doloris sous prétexte que je n'applaudissais pas avec assez d'enthousiasme, ensuite en rentrant j'ai malheureusement croisé Ombrage dans les couloirs et elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant 20 minutes à me parler de sa nouvelle politique qui consiste à interdire toute parole si elle n'est pas utilisée pour encenser le ministère (eh beh on n'est pas rendu), et quand ENFIN je suis rentré chez moi et que j'ai pu prendre une douche brûlante de 20 minutes et me coucher, après beaucoup trop de temps passé éveillé, le plafond s'est effondré dans ma chambre ? Rien de grave et rien qui ne s'arrange pas avec un petit sort, mais imagine le choc quand je me suis réveillé, en sursaut, à cause du plafond qui m'est tombé dessus, après seulement 20 minutes de dodo.

Si toutes les vacances se passent comme ça honnêtement ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis tellement fatigué et tout le temps en stress que quand tu me regardes tu me donnes 50 ans, alors que j'en ai 15 de moins, c'est n'importe quoi. Je pense que je vais boire trois litres de potion de sommeil sans rêve et dormir les deux semaines d'affilée, et si y a besoin de moi quelque part eh beh les gens se démerderont sans moi, tant pis pour eux je suis pas leur mère non plus.


	8. Nez et feu d'artifice

Lundi 19 Avril 1996 :

Au final j'ai eu de la chance parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant les vacances, merci Merlin. J'ai pu attaquer les cours ce matin reposé et, une fois n'est pas coutume, relativement de bonne humeur. Et ma bonne humeur n'a fait qu'augmenter pendant la journée. Et je retire toutes les plaintes que j'ai jamais formulées à propos des jumeaux Weasley, ces petits iront loin dans la vie et ce sont des génies. Ils ont quitté Poudlard, mais pas avant de laisser un bordel incroyable. Ils ont carrément transformé un couloir entier en marécage. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais même Ombrage et Rusard n'arrivent pas à s'en débarrasser. Je sais que le reste du corps enseignant et moi-même pourrions nous en débarrasser en quelques secondes, mais pourquoi simplifier la vie d'Ombrage quand on peut la compliquer sans rien faire ?

Donc les jumeaux sont partis sur un feu d'artifice pas mal du tout, et maintenant Ombrage s'arrache les cheveux à tenter de mettre la main sur toutes les Boîtes à Flemme, enlever le marécage, et contrer tous les petits actes de rébellion mis en place par tous les élèves. Et nous on s'éclate. « Ah mais Madame la Directrice Grande-Inquisitrice, je ne peux pas dire aux élèves de cesser leurs plaisanteries, le décret d'éducation numéro 77 m'interdit de donner aux élèves n'importe quelle information qui n'est pas strictement liée à la matière que je suis payée à enseigner. », lui a dit Minerva avec un grand sourire. Et la Ombrage ne peut rien dire, elle a elle-même édicté les décrets.

En réalité, malgré toutes les galères qu'on aura eu, et tout ce qui risque de nous arriver, on rigole bien. Jamais on n'a autant soutenu les élèves dans leurs « méfaits », et tant que dans nos cours ils se comportent bien, on n'a aucun problème pour leur donner subtilement des conseils pour rendre Ombrage encore plus folle.

Sinon avant tout ce chaos aujourd'hui, il y a eu la journée d'orientation pour tous les élèves en 5ème année, donc j'ai dû faire passer des entretiens aux Serpentards, et par Merlin ils n'ont pas tous la lumière à tous les étages. Gregory Goyle, par exemple. Sa carrière rêvée est journaliste. Mais il sait à peine lire, et est incapable d'écrire deux mots sans faire 17 fautes (en réalité, le record enregistré par mes soins est de 8 fautes en un minimum de mots avec la phrase « poure mélenjé la possion il fau une louche an métale », et mes yeux saignent encore). Et Malfoy m'a annoncé tout à fait calmement que vu qu'il allait devenir Mangemort, et que à ce rythme dans environ trois ans il serait responsable des ressources humaines chez « Seigneur des Ténèbres Inc. », il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de passer ses Buses ou ses ASPICS. Sacharissa Tugwood, grande Maîtresse des Potions, donne moi la patience nécessaire à la bonne conduite de mon activité de professeur épuisé (et de l'anti cernes, j'en ai bien besoin).

Jeudi 07 Mai 1996 :

L'avantage avec le métier que j'exerce, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est jamais monotone. On ne tombe jamais dans la routine, et il se passe tellement de choses dans le château que je me retrouve constamment à faire de nouvelles choses. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, Sally-Anne Perks, Poufsouffle de son état, a décidé de passer outre le décret n° 99 d'Ombrage (pour rappel, interdiction pour les élèves de changer leur couleur de cheveux, la couleur de leurs yeux, leur pointure ou tout autre « anormalité » physique par magie), et de modifier la forme de son nez avec un sort. Évidemment, ça a tourné au désastre, et Pomona m'a appelé en catastrophe pour que je tente de réparer ses conneries avant qu'Ombrage ne s'en rende compte, et que Perks risque de se faire renvoyer pour avoir directement désobéi à un décret d'éducation. Tu imagines ma surprise quand je suis arrivée dans le bureau de Pomona, et que j'ai vu la pauvre gosse qui n'avait plus de nez. Rien, nada, ничего, elle a réussi à faire disparaître tout le cartilage et se retrouvait avec un trou béant à la place du nez. Après deux secondes d'hésitations pour savoir si je lui faisait remarquer ou pas qu'elle avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Tu-Sais-Qui, je lui ai filé une potion pour rattraper tout ça, on est passés vite fait par le bureau de Minerva pour finir d'arranger son nouveau nez avec un sort, puis Poppy a validé notre travail (avoir un nez, c'est bien, pouvoir respirer avec, c'est mieux), et Perks est rentrée dans son dortoir en ayant, on l'espère, appris de ses erreurs.

On a fini par retourner dans le bureau de Minerva, Filius est passé par Pré-au-Lard pour nous ramener des Bièraubeurres, on a rameuté Aurora, Charity, Wilhelmina et la moitié des autres profs (on a laissé Ombrage de côté, et Sibylle pleure dès qu'on va la voir donc on a décidé de la laisser se morfondre dans ses appartements et de pas l'inviter à nous rejoindre sinon elle allait plomber l'ambiance), et on a passé une petite soirée sympathique a oublier pendant quelques heures les problèmes causés par Ombrage, Tu-Sais-Qui, et cette invasion de puces de lit qu'on subit en ce moment.

Mardi 19 Mai 1996 :

Ombrage a officialisé aujourd'hui le Décret d'éducation n° 136 (« Tous les élèves doivent être coopératifs et venir faire parti de leurs observations de comportements suspects ou d'activités illégales », = « tous les élèves doivent être des balances à chaque instant »). Avec Minerva, on a parié sur les décrets (quoi, il faut bien tirer parti de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve) : elle dit que d'ici à la fin de l'année Ombrage aura publié 150 décrets, moi je dis 160. Vu le rythme auquel elle va, c'est bien possible que je gagne.


	9. Le jour le plus dur

Lundi 15 juin 1996 :

Examen des Buses de Potion aujourd'hui. Comme je n'étais pas examinateur, j'ai juste observé les élèves. Étonnamment, ils s'en sont tous plus ou moins bien sorti. Peu de « Piètre » et de « Désolant », et seulement un « Troll » (Longdubat, qui d'autre).

Mercredi 17 juin 1996 :

Je hais Ombrage. Et le Ministère. Ils ont voulu arrêter Hagrid, sous le prétexte qu'il est à moitié géant, et Minerva a voulu le protéger. Ombrage et plusieurs Aurors lui on lancé un Stupéfix en même temps, et ça l'a énormément atteinte (elle n'est plus toute jeune, Minerva, malgré tout sa puissance). Il a fallu l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste, et on est tous vraiment inquiets pour elle, et en colère pas croyable contre Ombrage. Elle a tenté de justifier son acte en disant que Minerva s'est opposée à la volonté du Ministère et qu'elle s'est elle-même mise en danger en voulant empêcher Ombrage et les Aurors d'arrêter Hagrid. Quelle connasse. On est de moins en moins de personnel compétent / membres de l'Ordre dans cette école, et c'est pas pour me rassurer tout ça, à tout moment les choses pourraient prendre un tournant vraiment catastrophique.

Vendredi 19 juin 1996 :

Impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit hier. Je pense que c'était une des pires journées de ma vie. J'ai rarement ressenti autant d'angoisse et de stress.

Potter a eu une « vision » hier, il a vu Sirius Black se faire torturer par Tu-Sais-Qui au Ministère de la Magie. Il a embarqué Weasley, Miss Granger, Longdubat, Lovegood et Ginny Weasley avec lui pour qu'ils l'aident à contacter Black par la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage, sauf qu'elle les a attrapés. Elle m'a appelé pour me demander du Veritaserum, donc je lui ai menti en disant que je n'en avais plus, et là Potter m'a dit « Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ». C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai encore fait semblant de ne rien comprendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage, puis je suis vite allé au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour vérifier si Black était vraiment au Ministère ou si Tu-Sais-Qui avait envoyé une fausse vision à Potter. Il était bien là, avec Lupin, alors je les ai prévenu de ce que Potter avait vu, et que c'était probablement une ruse de Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'attirer là bas, et Black et Lupin ont décidé d'aller au Ministère pour le sauver.

Une fois qu'ils ont prévenu le reste de l'Ordre, ils sont partis pour le Ministère. Je voulais venir avec eux mais ils m'en ont empêché, parce que si Tu-Sais-Qui était vraiment là, j'aurais été compromis en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. J'ai donc dû les regarder partir, en sachant qu'ils s'embarquaient dans un des trucs les plus dangereux que l'Ordre ait fait depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Black était le dernier à sortir, et juste avant qu'il parte je lui ai dit de faire attention, et il s'est retourné, m'a regardé dans les yeux, et m'a répondu « T'inquiète, je vais rentrer ». On est resté là quelques secondes à se regarder, puis il est parti.

Ensuite je suis rentré au château, et en arrivant j'ai trouvé la Brigade Inquisitoriale attachée dans le bureau d'Ombrage, et ladite Ombrage était introuvable. Je les ai détaché et emmené à l'infirmerie, avant d'aller rejoindre Filius et les autres, qui étaient au courant car ils ont aussi été contactés par Black et Lupin quand ils ont prévenu tout le monde de la situation, et on a passé les heures les plus longues de nos vies, à attendre, dans une angoisse pas possible. Au bout de quelques heures, Tonks est arrivée, en larmes, et nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé : l'Ordre est arrivé au Ministère, ils se sont battus contre les Mangemorts qui étaient là et qui tenaient en otage les enfants, pour contraindre Potter à leur donner la prophétie, et Bellatrix a tué Sirius. Elle lui a lancé un sort qui l'a déséquilibré et fait tomber derrière le Voile (une sorte de portail qui amène vers le monde des morts, sauf que si on l'emprunte on fait juste un aller, on ne peut pas revenir). Finalement Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même est arrivé, Potter a tenté de se battre contre lui, et a été sauvé par Dumbledore qui est arrivé au moment opportun. Fudge est arrivé avec une armée d'Aurors, et Tu-Sais-Qui a transplané avec Bellatrix, mais maintenant Fudge l'a vu et n'a pas d'autre choix que d'admettre son retour.

Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêté, sauf Tu-Sais-Qui et Bellatrix, du coup, et les membres de l'Ordre et les enfants sont revenus à Poudlard, mais ils sont tous allés directement à l'infirmerie.

Donc on est tous descendus avec Tonks à l'infirmerie pour aller voir les autres, et j'ai rarement eu le cœur aussi brisé. Les enfants étaient à l'écart pour avoir de l'intimité, mais pas les adultes, et ils étaient tous sous le choc et abattus mais Lupin avait l'air vraiment dévasté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse émotionnelle, avec autant de tristesse sur le visage. Et dans ces cas là, on peut rien faire pour aider, alors je suis juste resté assis à côté de lui, pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Je sais même pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, sans rien dire, mais quand ils sont tous partis il faisait déjà nuit.

Du coup, au final, ils sont tous rentrés chez eux, une fois soignés par Poppy, et Albus est parti dans la Forêt Interdite chercher Ombrage (apparemment Potter et Miss Granger lui ont dit qu'Albus y cache son arme secrète, et là elle s'est faite chopper par les centaures parce qu'elle les a insultés, et le demi-frère géant de Hagrid était impliqué aussi, d'ailleurs c'est pas bien clair tout ça faudra que je re demande des explications, et que je comprenne comment autant de trucs font pour se cacher dans la Forêt parce que jusqu'ici y a eu Tu-Sais-Qui, les Accromantules, la Ford Anglia, le demi-frère de Hagrid… bref). Je suis rentré dans mes appartements, toujours sous le choc. Merlin, j'en reviens pas que Sirius Black soit mort. Pour moi il était pas immortel, mais je pensais vraiment qu'il serait là toute ma vie. Oui je sais, lui et moi on se déteste détestait, mais quelque part on se connait depuis qu'on a 10 ans, et c'est une des rares personnes que je connais depuis aussi longtemps qui est toujours en vie. En fait à part lui, de mon âge, il reste Lupin. Et Lucius Malfoy mais lui j'essaye de l'oublier. Et Sirius et moi on a passé 6 mois dans des cellules voisines à Azkaban, ça crée des liens un peu plus profonds que « on était à Poudlard en même temps et on s'envoyait un mauvais sort dès qu'on le pouvait parce qu'on se haïssait ». Et sur la fin on était même parvenu à un semblant d'entente. On était pas amis, clairement pas, et on l'aurait jamais été, mais… j'sais pas. J'en sais rien putain c'est la première fois que je ressens des émotions aussi mixées. Nan, du calme Sev, tu ne ressens rien du tout.

Oh et puis si, tu ressens quelque chose, tu as le droit merde t'es humain

Je me sens triste, petit journal. Et un peu vide, aussi. Les réunions de l'Ordre sans ses critiques à mon égard vont être bien tristes.


	10. Une fin ?

Dimanche 28 juin 1996 :

L'année scolaire est officiellement finie. Ombrage a été virée et chassée du château par Peeves, Fudge a annoncé officiellement qu'effectivement Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, et que Potter et Albus ne sont pas des menteurs qui ont un plan machiavélique pour devenir ministre à la place du ministre.

Potter me juge responsable de la mort de son parrain. J'ai pas exactement compris pourquoi il pense que je suis fautif, mais honnêtement je m'en fiche. J'ai appris qu'il trouvera toujours un moyen de m'accuser de quelque chose (de voler la Pierre Philosophale, d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, d'être de mèche avec les Détraqueurs, de saboter ses chances de gagner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… et encore je cite pas tout mais d'après Albus toutes les deux semaines il va se plaindre de moi et m'accuse d'être le plus grand mal que la Terre ait porté donc bon), donc à quoi bon tenter de lui expliquer que je ne suis pas à blâmer dans cette histoire.

Sauf qu'en vrai, je pense que personne n'est à blâmer, si ce n'est Tu-Sais-Qui et Bellatrix. De notre côté on a tous fait au mieux, et aucunes de nos actions n'a mené directement à la mort de Sirius.

Il n'a pas été enterré, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on a pas de corps, mais il y a eu une cérémonie pour lui rendre hommage, et une sorte de sépulture a été installée. Je n'étais pas présent à la cérémonie parce que Tu-Sais-Qui m'a appelé, mais je suis allé voir la sépulture plus tard. C'était bizarre. J'ai accepté le fait qu'il soit mort, mais ça fait quand même quelque chose de voir ça.

Enfin bref.

Demain tous les élèves vont quitter le château pour rentrer chez eux, et je vais retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pas bien envie, mauvais souvenirs, tout ça. Mais Albus refuse que quiconque vive à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été, donc bon j'ai pas bien le choix. Bah, on fait avec. Ça pourrait être pire.

Enfin bon, petit cahier thérapeutique imposé par Dumbledore, il semblerait que ce soit la fin de notre collaboration. Je reste persuadé que ça n'a rien changé à la situation, si ce n'est que j'ai dépensé de l'argent pour l'encre. Il a vraiment des idées particulières, Albus. M'enfin bon, ça a rien amené de négatif, c'est déjà ça.

Bon. Valise, Sev.


End file.
